Casscading Surprises
by SlayerFreakDivinity
Summary: When everything seemed at peace once more, Tigress finds out that Lord Shen had always been alive after Po's attempts to destroy him. Tigress is taken captive and maid of Shen's city and the two begin to fall for each other. On the other hand, Su Wu and the others are on the attempt to get Tigress back before Tigress ends out loving Shen. Rated T for violence and love. TigressxShen
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

**Okay, don't make fun that I am a TigressxShen fan. There are not many out there so I am going to spread the word about this. Maybe these chapters in this story "Carcassing Surprises" will make more people support the TixShen thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Again

It was a cool morning in China, and the war was over. Tigress was in bed, and she woke up. She happened to here some people talking downstairs. In her pajamas, she strolled down the stairs, seeing Po and Mantis talking to each other. Po let out a excited squeal as Mantis whispered something in his ear. Then, Mantis let out louder words that Tigress could here.

"Yeah, I can't believe you actully defeated Lord Shen! I mean, he was so eager to destroy Kung Fu, but I don't feel bad he didn't get his way, you know. He couldn't have actully destroyed Kung Fu without someone trying very hard to drag back his attempts! You killed him, Po! And that's all that matters now."

Tigress let out a grumble to send the two animals twirling around to face her. Mantis let out a puff of air, while Po, however, was making embarressed faces at Tigress.

"Hi, Tigress! We were, uh, talking about the defeat of Lord Shen, you know."

"I think I already discovered that, thanks." Tigress's words shocked Po and Mantis. Po let out more anxious faces and Mantis let out an unsure glance. Tigress let out a hiss of annoyance. "What? I don't see what the big deal is that you are talking about Lord Shen and him dying!" Tigress growled, anger in her voice.

Mantis then turned away and he walked down the hallway, followed by Po. Tigress then was in the hall alone. She then saw Su Wu coming at her. "Hey, Tigress!" She chanted, racing over to her friend.

"Hello, Su."

"What's up?" she asked, sitting on the windowstill with her legs crosses. Tigress let out a sigh.

"Taking care of issues, that's all. Anyway, did you just now get up? I never heard you awake. . ." She trailed off when Su pipped up.

"Yeah, I did. How long have you been up? Not long, I am guessing." Tigress nodded at her response. "Anyway," said Su. "I think the journey back was tiring. Hardly got any sleep," she cheered. Tigress, yet again, nodded.

"Thank god that Shen's dead. Things could have gotten worse if he was alive any longer. He needed to die, and I think Po killing him was the worst way to die. He died the way he never hope it. The worst thing he thought that would ever had happened killed him, his dreams crushed. Eh, it's not important. He's dead, and the past is the past. He won't ve back, and I am quite sure of that." Tigress's gruff words let Su nod in reasurance.

Su then heard the clink of bowl. "I am guessing that it's breakfast time?" she asked. Tigress nodded, with a smile.

"I'll race ya!" cheered Tigress. Su nodded and they took off, seeing Crane and Viper crossing the hallway, making the way to the kitchen with Tigress and Su. Crane turned to flying, while Viper was all over the place. Soon, they bounced into the door and it flew open. The crashed in, seeing Monkey, Po, Shifu, and Mantis in there. They were eating some of Po's soup, which them seemed to be enjoying.

"You're just in time to eat. Bowl's are about out." Monkey grabbed a bowl and handed it to Tigress, who was already in her seat. She smiled as she looked a Po.

"Can you pour me a bowl, Po?" she asked, holding out the bowl. He grabbed it before he turned back to the soup and he used the spoon to pour it into the bowl. Then, he gave it back to her. She nodded in thanks. Su, Crane, and Viper already were holding out their bowls to Po. He took each one and he poured some soup in it.

When they were all seated at the table, they began to enjoy the soup. It was soon over when Tigress decided to go over to the Training Area to practice her moves. She walked down the trail, leading higher and higher up the slope. She saw the flowers on the trees falling down, swaying in the breeze as they glided to the ground. The breeze was also pushed her fur in her face. She then entered the arena and she closed the door behind her. She saw all the training items placed in the area, making the place look very large. She walked to the training dummy, smiling as she remembered when she was young, practicing with the dummy. Then, she turned and she walked over to her training set and she hopped on. It began to turn, and she began to jump around, seeing a swinging iron spiked fist flying to her. She jumped out of the way, and she tilted her head to the side as she dodged another, and another, and another. It was just a pattern, just shooting after her at a rapid speed. Then, she heard the door open, then close. She leaped off the course and she looked around, seeing nothing in the distance. Her only thought was either Po or Su coming to train with her, so she let out a cry.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked. She heard a laugh in the corner of darkness. She hissed, then braced herself for attack. The laugh happened again, the a armored wolf stepped out of the darkness. Boss Wolf.

"Practicing? Well, not a very good way to celebrate the 'death of Lord Shen' is it?" he asked her, a grim smile on his face as he asked her. She hissed, and she said nothing. "Embarressed? Don't be, because there is nothing to celebrate. Shen isn't dead," howled Boss Wolf, his smile wider than before. Another hiss came from Tigress, then she answered him.

"Yes, he is. I saw him die. Po killed him, I cross my heart!" snapped Tigress. Boss Wolf smiled.

"Well, he needs to rebuild his strength, so he needs someone to help take care of the remains of the battle. I am guessing your where we should start? Yeah, I think he would agree to that. . ."

"I would never help him rebuild his plan! Ever!" snarled Tigress, her teeth bared to a snarl. Boss Wolf, for the millionth time, smiled.

"We were not going to go around asking people if they wanted to help. We are going to force workers around here, and you are where we should start. You're a girl, so you could help with brewing tea and making him food, washing his clothes, and finding wood to rebuild the ships. Come here!" shouted the wolf, as he leapt at Tigress and shoved her head in a bag. Tigress let out a scream before Boss Wolf jumped out of the building and raced down the path.

It was an hour later when Boss Wolf made it down to the docks. There where wolves working on some food in a small ship. "There's our ride, Missy." He crawled down the side of the rocks and he walked on the boat. "We're ready!" snapped Boss Wolf. Then, three wolves on each side of the boat let out a heave and the boat slipped way of the dock.

Tigress wasn't cozy in the bag, but she was in it for three to four days. She was fed on a daily basis and was given a small amount of water on the boat. She sometimes got a peak of light when some wolves poked a hole in the bag, but it wasn't an order. It would somtimes poke her, and some blood would be shed. She couldn't get a rag to clean it off, though. She has to leave it. Then, the boat pulled to a stop.

"We're here, Missy. You will be out of the bag in no time," hissed Boss Wolf as he gripped the bag and hauled it off the boat and walked towards the harbor. There were cracked boats and shattered peices all over the ground. It was not a pretty sight to see. Then, they walked to the biggest boat and turned to see a floating peice of wood.

"Lord Shen is on that raft. I wonder how he managed to lie there for six days, because that's pointless. Why not try and get out of the water then sit in it? Maybe he's that injured?" asked Boss Wolf, talking to himself more than anything. They walked next to the water and Boss Wolf hopped on a raft and began to stroll over to the floating raft. "We got her, Lord Shen!"

There was silence, but then a white head looked up from the raft. The face wasn't smiling. All it said was, "Good," when Boss Wolf pulled the raft back to shore with Lord Shen and Tigress and then walked him to the tower. They placed him in a bed and then Boss Wolf turned to face Tigress.

"Duties, tomorrow when Shen can talk." Tigress nodded before Boss Wolf grabbed her by the wrist, chained her hands together, then hung her in a cellar so she could sleep. Then, he grabbed a pan and he held it over the side of his head. "Light's out!" he howled. He swung his arm, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Torture With Chores

**I hope you liked the first chapter to the story! And I know Su Wu and the Wu sisters were NOT in the battle of Lord Shen, but I needed to add her to the story, ya know. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter of "Casscading Surprises"!**

Chapter 2: Torture With Chores

It wasn't very bright in the Gongman prision, but she was fed food and water each day. She had been cleaned by some wolf guards in the city, trying to gain her health back. But it wasn't for herself, it had been for her strength to help build Lord Shen's army again. Did she want to? No! She wanted to be home, and she would try and manage an escape, hopefully in a few days. She was Tigress, captured by Boss Wolf the day before. She woke up, squinting in the dark cellar. She heard the door open. Yet, she would not be able to attack, because she was chained to the wall and all she could move was her head. Her feet were chained to the bottom of the wall and her hands were chained to the top of the wall. And she just dangled in the cellar. Then, the door closed.

"Ah, your the prisioner, arn't you?" said a evil call in the distance. She let out a growl, and that made the figure begin to approach her, coming down the steps. "Well, my chores will make sure you rebuild my army. You better be a good maid, and you might be out of the cellar, and made better food." Tigress let out a snort. She now knew who it was. It was Lord Shen.

"I'll do my best, Shen," she spat out the words, anger rising in her voice. Shen let out a smile of evil before he walked closer to the cellar and he let out a few words.

"Good, I expect that from you." He opened the cellar, and he closed himself inside before stalking around, walkinjg back and forth in the room. "I am able to talk and walk now, so I can tell you the chores that are needed. First, make me some tea and dumplings. Some fresh black and red sheets of cloth are in the Gongman tower that need to be made into robes for me to wear. Then, if you do it without hesitation, and anger and pity, you'll move into the tower for sleep." He smiled. "And I would liked to be called Lord Shen, please."

She nodded, and he let out a evil agony smile as he walked to her, lifting his feathery hands onto hers. Then, with a clink, she fell loose from the hand chains, and she fell to the floor. She tried to stand up, but she fell, due to the feet chains. He bent down and he opened them.

"Now, you will get and hour and a half to finish the chores. If not, ten whips on the back. You might want to hurry, the time starts now." He opened the cellar door, and she ran out to hurry along with her chores. She was soon in the town, and she saw a food cart.

"I need some food, and tea leave please," she said. The goat looked up from the cart, before nodding and handing her some dumplings and tea leaves.

"You might want to be good to that food, Miss. It is a good brand I get if from." She nodded, and Tigress raced off. She needed to find metal bowls to cook the food. She needed a metal pot to brew the tea. She went to a small store, with straw bowls and a big heating place for cooking, but no metal bowls were found. She grabbed a straw bowl and she went to the biggest kennel with fire and she placed the straw in a metal pan- Wait! A metal pan! She pushed the straw bowl off and she began to cook the food on the metal pan . It was cooked in ten minutes. She needed to find a metal bot to cook the leaves. She looked around, and all was found were straw pots. She grabbed on and placed it on the metal pan. It was about twenty minutes for the tea to finish. She needed to sew the cloth. She ran off to the tower and saw some red cloth on the tableside. She grabbed it, and she opened a cabinet under it with string and a needle. She stuck it through the black cloth and she pulled it through the red cloth.

About an hour later, the robes were done. In three minutes, the time would be out. She grabbed the food, tea, and robes and she hurried back to the prison to tell Lord Shen that she was finished. She was rushing at full speed, and she was through two minutes. One more minute, and fifty seconds. She turned to the left and saw some guards at the door. They opened the door for her, and she ran inside to see Shen waiting on a seat for her to return.

"Ah, your back. Let me see how you did." She ran down the steps and she handed him the cloth first. He felt it, and it was soft and cozy. "Well, this is good cloth, isn't it? Very good, with the robes. Now, let me try the food." She gave it to him, and he looked at the bowl with curious eyes. After eating a dumpling, he let out an expressionless face.

"What's wrong, She- I mean, Lord Shen?" she asked and he looked at her, still with eyes that had no expression.

"This is-" he started, and what looked like anger rising in his face, "really good!" She let out a puff of relief. Then, she handed him the pot of tea. He looked at the tea, and he sipped it. He spat it out, and a disgusted face was upon him.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering why he spit it out.

"This is _nasty!" _He let out the words as if he swallowed dung. She let out a gap. "Literally, what did you use to cook this!" he snarled, and she frowned.

"There were no metal pots to cook it. Just straw pots. I am sorry," she said, looking at the floor in embarrassment. He then cooled off his anger, and his words were more gentle.

"Oh," he said, a little shocked. "Well, then, it looks like I'll need to get some." He stood up, then he left the room. He told the guards to take her to the tower. They grabbed her and they pulled her to the tower. There was a room with a bed it in, but the bed was small. They said it was her room and they were off. She lay down on the bed, and she wondered what the others thought of her being gone.

Su was walking through the streets of the Valley of Peace. "Tigress!" she shouted, and there was no answer from the female tiger. Su let out a worried face, and she raced down the next hallway to a little shop. "Tigress!" she hollered, and she sighed.

"Did you find her?" asked Crane, as he swooped in next to Su Wu. She shook her head, and he frowned. "Po had been frantic that she's gone, and Shifu is worried." Su nodded to Crane.

"Where do you think she is? I hope she's not far," she said, looking around with big eyes, in worry. Monkey came swirling in with Viper and with Mantis.

"We didn't find her, either," Monkey said, panting. Mantis and Viper nodded. Carne hung his head, and Viper swirled next to him.

"She'll be fine," said Viper, trying to reasure him. He nodded, still with worry. "Besides, where was she last when we saw her?" she asked.

"Eating with us yesterday morning," said Mantis. Monkey nodded.

"Where did she go after that?" asked Viper. They all shrugged. Viper frowned, but Crane looked up at her to answer.

"She left, and she never told us where she was going. She left through the front door of the palace. Then, I don't know where she went," Crane barked, and Viper looked up in hope.

"Then that's where we should start!" shouted Viper, with a hopeful smile. Viper took off, and she was followed by the rest of them. Crane flew ahead, and he scanned the area. Nothing, as he predicted. He looked in every tree that he flew by. He had no luck, whatsoever. He then flew back to the rest of the running aniamals that were almost to the palace's front door. He was hovering about them and he landed. A few seconds later, the rest of the five and Su Wu was up there. "Crane, Su, and me will check the training area, Mantis and Monkey, go to her bedroom," Viper hissed as she dashed off, followed by Su and Crane.

They were walking up the path, as Crane flew into the air to scan where she might have been. Then, Su made it to the doors of the Training Area. Crane flew down next to them. Su punched the door, and it flew open. Su stepped inside, seeing her two sisters looking at some pawprints made of dust.

"What is it?" asked Su, approaching her sisters and she looked at the pawprints. She answered her sisters. "Wolf footprints?" she asked.

"Yes," Wing said. She looked at Wan who stepped up.

"Meaning that she might have been taken from the Valley of Peace to Gongman city, we have been thinking. Right Wing?" she asked. Wing nodded.

"How do you know that Tigress was in here?" asked Su.

"Because, Tigress's bowl is in here. We think either Slasher or Boss Wolf took her." Wing picked up a bowl and showed it to Su and Wan. Su nodded, followed by Wan.

"Why would Slasher want her?" asked Crane as he flew next to Su and was followed by Viper.

"Who knows," said Wan as she sat down. "She might be dead, for all we know, but we need to try at Slasher's house first. Okay?" They nodded. Then, they headed off to Slasher's house when they grabbed Mantis and Monkey.


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning Slasher

**I hope you liked the last chapter of my story! Now, if some of you were wondering who Slasher was, he is a Wolf Slasher from the first Kung Fu Panda Game. I hope my information helped you understand some more! Thanks and read on!**

Chapter 3: Questioning Slasher

Crane, Su, Wing, Wan, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper were running for about three hours. Monkey hoped to slow down soon, but Su and her sisters pressed the chase for a long time. Crane and Viper wondered if they knew where they were going. Bu Mantis and Monkey knew they did. They were running in silence for a long time, when Mantis finally brought up a conversation.

"Think we will find out anything from this guy?" asked Mantis, as he hopped from rock to rock after Su Wu and her sisters.

"No," said Monkey as he grabbed a tree branch and he flew off of it. Mantis sighed as he ran after the Wu sisters.

"I do," said Viper as she cralwed on a tree and launched herself off of it. She landed on the ground with a hard slam, but it didn't slow her down. Crane was still flying high in the sky, eyeing the area ahead of them and looking for Slasher's house. He was not in earshot, so he couldn't help support Viper's answer that much.

"We will, I assure you that," said Wan. She jumped off the side tree and she landed on the ground, before seeing a river that Crane never seemed to see. She jumped across it, and she sat down, seeing a large area ahead of them. "But I'm tired, let's slow down and rest for a bit," she advised them. Su and Wing nodded as they crossed the river followed by the rest of the five.

Monkey jumped across and he lay down on a rock, Crane flew in and landed on a broken branch on the floor. Viper curled up next to him. Mantis and Wing jumped on a rock that was next to the stream. Wing pawed at Mantis, telling him to get off the rock that she happened to get on first.

"Fine, I'm off!" snapped Mantis as he jumped off the rock and she ran to the waterbed and he took a sip of the water. Wan and Su landed in a tree, their legs dangling from the side of the branch.

"Well, we might as well sleep," said Wing as she closed her eyes on the rock and she curled up to sleep. Monkey nodded in a sleepy way as he went to sleep as well. Soon, everyone was sleeping.

A few hours later, Mantis woke up to see a thing in the woods. It was large, muscular, and had a bird over it's shoulder. "Guys, wake up!" hissed Mantis. Wan, Wing, and Su woke up, seeing the shape in the distance. "Get it!" he shouted.

"Who made you in charge?" spat Wing as she woke up. "It isn't even a wolf," she hissed. "Just a-" she paused in thought. "A lion, maybe?" she guessed.

"A lion? Jeez, that's made up, isn't it?" laughed Wan as she trotted in next to her sister. Su followed her, but made no comment as she watched the "lion" walk across the feild, then notice them. "Great, it's for us!" shouted Wan. Su sighed as she saw it get on four legs and stalk after them.

"It's a lion, for sure."

"Yeah," said Wing as it was behind the bushed now and leapt out. It was a lion, with a brown mane and a brown tail. It had yellow skin.

"'Ello, there," said the lion as he sat down on a long, and he smiled at them. They let out small smiles back before sitting back.

"Who're you?" asked Mantis, as he just now seemed to answer from his daydreaming. The lion smiled in a friendly way.

"I'm Lion. I am a herbit that lives near this stream. Who are you fellows who seem to cross by? It's usually only that blasted wolf-" he began, but was interuppted by Wing.

"A wolf! What's his name?" she asked. The lion grunted at the thought of being interuppted, but he went on.

"We've only met five times, and he only told me his name once. He said he is Slash, uh, something like that. Anyway, that's who you're lookin' for?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, he lives by the sorce of the stream. Follow the opposite direction of the stream and you'll meet up with him sooner or later. Well, I'll be off now. G'bye now!" he smiled as he stroded off into the distance and nowhere to be seen.

"That helps," said Wing as she sat down on the floor. "Let's wake everyone up, we need to move," she said as she tapped Viper on the head. Viper looked up, seeing Wing in her face.

"We're leaving already?" she asked, and Wing nodded. Viper streched out and she got off the fallen branch. Soon, Crane, Monkey, and Viper were awake. They began in the opposite direction of the stream, like Lion had told them to.

Soon, Viper saw some fire rising from a few trees ahead of them. "Can you go see what it is, Crane?" she asked him. He nodded and he flew into the air. He saw a small, stone house in the clearing with smoke rising from a chimney.

"It's a house," he said as he flew in next to Viper. She nodded and they walked by the few houses that divided them and the house. They walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Who's it?" a voice asked from inside.

"People, now let us in!" snapped Wing, shouldering by Viper and Crane, who seemed to be lovestruck at each other.

"How can I trust you 'people'?" asked the voice, in a angry tone in the voice.

"Because, you know some of us. Like, the Furious Five and the Wu Sisters," said Su. There was no answer. Then, the door opened. A wolf with blades on his back was in the doorway.

"Su, Wing, Wan?" he asked. "Yeah, what're you doing here?" He now had the door cracked as he looked out it.

"We need to ask you some things, so let us in."

He opened the door, and they stepped inside the door. "What do you need to ask me?" he questioned them. They glanced at each other.

"Did you steal Tigress from the Valley of Peace?" Su asked him. He was silent before he answered.

"No."

"Do you know who took her?"

"No."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Well, we won't learn anything from you. Let's get out of here," Su barked as she walked out of the house, followed by the others.


End file.
